


Dance, dance

by fatcatscantfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JEM Week, M/M, day 1-dancing, eren in thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatscantfly/pseuds/fatcatscantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1- dancing.</p><p>Marco and jean come home to find Eren dancing. They decide they want that jaeger booty.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>FIRST TIME OARTCIPATING IN THIS DON'T KILL ME IT'S SO TERRIBLE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, dance

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF FALL OUT BOYS MUSIC OR BLOOD ON THE DANCEFLOORS MUSIC!

Dance dance-erejeanmarco week, day1-dancing

 

When jean and Marco walked into the apartment they shared with their boyfriend, they expected the decorations, they even expected there to be some random non Christmasy song playing. What they didn't expect however, was Eren in the middle of the front room in only a Christmas jumper, thigh highs and fake reindeer antlers, dancing whilst decorating, to Fall Out Boy's 'dance dance'

 

"Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love"

Eren only noticed the taller guys when they had decided to join him, jean holding his hand, spinning him, before Marco pulled them towards him, sandwiching Eren in the middle.

"If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance"

 

The song faded out, merging in with the next one, a completely different type of song.

"Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me

Less than three is just a tease  
Send those nudes, make me drool  
Hit me up - make me cum  
Wanna sext? I'll show you some"

Eren's cheeks lit up as a very bright pink when the song started playing. He's expected it to have come later on the playlist, hopefully not before he was done so it wouldn't play.

Sticky drama all the way  
Want my dick? You gotta pay!  
You've seen what my thumbs can do  
Time to use my tongue on you"

Marco and Jean kept Eren trapped between them, their hips occasionally grinding against his as they continued to dance with him.

Show me what you got on my LCD  
Let's get down to it  
So you can get down on me  
Cybering is so 1999  
You've got to be textually active  
If you wanna be mine

Eren could feel jeans hot breath on his ear as he spoke.  
"Interested in another kind of dance?" He asked, holding Eren's hips against his, grinding painfully slowly against Eren's basically naked ass.

"'Cause...

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

The music was long forgotten as they "danced" in their room.


End file.
